2.1 Diindolylmethane
Diindolylmethane (“DIM”) is a member of the family of dietary indoles discovered in cruciferous vegetables. Diindolylmethane and its unstable precursor, Indole-3-carbinol (“I3C”), have been identified in cruciferous vegetables, including broccoli, cauliflower, cabbage and Brussels sprouts (Bradfield, C. A. and Bjeldanes, L. F., “High performance liquid chromatographic analysis of anticarcinogenic indoles in Brassica oleracea”, J. Agric. Food Chem., 35:46-49 (1987)). After the release of I3C from parent glucosinolates in cruciferous plants during crushing or chewing, Diindolylmethane is formed enzymatically. Also, Diindolylmethane is one of many indole products derived from I3C which are further generated during digestion as a result of acid-catalyzed reactions in the stomach and intestine.
2.2 Verrucae
Verrucae are common warts consisting of scaly rough nodules that can be found on any skin surface. They are benign proliferations most commonly involving the hands and soles of the feet. Their occurrence is related to epithelial infection with certain varieties of the Human Papilloma Virus (“HPV”). HPV activity is known to induce excessive skin and epithelial cell growth and result in visible lesions. With spread involving oral-genital epithelium, HPV activity results in wart-like lesions or flattened patches of abnormal epithelial surface showing characteristic, HPV-related, cellular changes microscopically (dysplasia). Once an individual has been infected, new warts and/or abnormal epithelia may develop in other sites of inoculation over a period of weeks to months.